


Los inviernos de su vida

by Pandora09



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora09/pseuds/Pandora09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?”<br/>Cada invierno, Oh Sehun hace la misma pregunta y a sus veintiún años aun no cree haber encontrado la respuesta correcta.</p><p>"Odio el frío, odio el frío, odio el frío."<br/>Zhang Yixing odia el invierno, el frío, la nieve, la lluvia y todo lo referente a la estación, pero hay alguien que se afana en convencerlo de que el frío no es tan malo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Los inviernos de Sehun

 

_"- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?_

_\- Que un chino histérico, otro chino hemofílico y un coreano que no entiende mandarín, no son una buena combinación."_

Fue en el séptimo invierno en la vida de Oh Sehun que todo comenzó a tener sentido.

Fue en el invierno más frío que él pudiera recordar hasta el momento que conoció a un ciervo llorón en la acera frente a su casa y, por consecuencia, a Zhang Yixing.

Volvía de hacer la compra mensual con su madre cuando se toparon con la pareja de chinos en plena calle, Luhan chillaba, en una mezcla de errático mandarín y precario coreano, palabras de disculpa a un Yixing que apenas comprendía sus mascullidos.

Sehun no comprendió el motivo por el que el ciervo se encontraba en estado de pánico hasta que se acercó más a ellos y vio el torrencial hilo escarlata que recorría la pantorrilla del chino menor hasta manchar su calcetín con dibujos de unicornios. Con los ojos abiertos hasta el punto de causarle dolor, Sehun gritó a su madre para llamar su atención, ya que la mujer había seguido de largo a la casa, y tomó al herido de la manga de su chaqueta para arrastrarlo a su casa.

“Hemofilia.” El pequeño niño castaño no conocía una palabra más aterradora que aquella. Ahora comprendía perfectamente el llanto y la desesperación del pequeño ciervo.

El líquido escarlata escapó del cuerpo del sonriente chino durante unos buenos diez minutos, sumergiendo la sala en aroma a óxido y sal que lo mareó hasta el punto de las nauseas. Luhan explicó que Yixing, el chino menor, sufría de esa enfermedad y que, generalmente, era muy cuidadoso, pero ese día sufrió un pequeño accidente protegiéndolo a él. También explicó que Lay, como él solía llamarlo sin ninguna razón aparente, acababa de llegar de China a vivir a la casa que vendían al otro lado de la calle y que apenas hablaba coreano, por lo que él sería su traductor oficial… Y todo lo dijo en una mezcla de coreano y mandarín que la madre de Sehun estuvo obligada a decodificar a medida que las palabras abandonaban la boca hiperactiva del chino mayor.

Fue en el séptimo invierno de su vida cuando Sehun conoció el significado de la palabra “hemofilia”, a un chino histérico, a la razón de su existencia y decidió aprender a hablar mandarín.

 

 

_"- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?_

_\- Que debe tener una respuesta a todo."_

Fue en el invierno de sus nueve años cuando Sehun comenzó a sentir el peso de la existencia sobre sus hombros y todas esas preguntas existencialistas que no comprendía comenzaron a tomar cuerpo en su mente, consumiéndolo hasta obtener cada una de las respuestas.

Sehun escuchaba atentamente la historia que su madre le relataba a su prima al interior de la cocina. La niña había llegado a la casa acosando a la mujer con preguntas sobre su vida amorosa, ya que ella estaba entrando al mundo de las relaciones y quería a alguien con experiencia dándole consejos.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo conociste al tío? -preguntó la pequeña mujer mientras Sehun comía cereales con leche en el mesón de la cocina y esperaba que las galletas recién horneadas estuvieran los suficientemente frías como para atacarlas.

\- En un parque -susurró la mujer con mirada soñadora, perdiéndose por unos segundos en sus recuerdos-. Yo paseaba a mi perro cuando vimos a un hombre de mirada seria y enojada en un asiento frente al árbol más grande del parque. Al parecer su novia acababa de terminar su relación por lo que él estaba muy triste. Era muy guapo, debo decirlo, pero no me quise acercar hasta que Rookie, mi perro, se soltó de la correa y corrió hasta él para saltarle encima y llenarle el rostro de babas –la mujer sonreía y Sehun se preguntó si algún día alguien parecería tan feliz solo por evocar su recuerdo-. El hombre no hizo nada, simplemente dejó que el perro lo empujara y mordiera fingiendo que no existía. Yo me acerqué muerta de vergüenza y... comenzamos a hablar. Él me contó que estaba enamorado y que ella acababa de romperle el corazón, así que fui su paño de lágrimas durante horas. Al final nos despedimos sin saber que nos volveríamos a ver.

Sehun se conocía esa historia al revés y al derecho ya que su madre adoraba contarla cada vez que alguien le preguntaba, siempre con el mismo brillo enamorado en los ojos.

Después de ese perruno primer encuentro, sus padres volvieron a verse en el mismo parque, su madre diría que era como una fuerza de la naturaleza imposible de ignorar atrayéndola al mismo sitio una y otra vez, mientras su padre simplemente diría que ella era muy guapa como para no volver a buscarla.

La parte favorita de Sehun era la parte en que su madre le preguntaba a los amigos de su padre, después de que este le hiciera la propuesta de matrimonio luego de dos años de ser novios, si ella debía tener algo en cuenta si quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Uno de los tíos de Sehun le dijo que debía bañarse en agua bendita y pedir paciencia a todos y cada uno de los dioses existentes, tal vez bautizarse por todas las religiones y pedir protección si quería soportar el carácter del tipo.

El mejor amigo de su padre le preguntó si ella hacía todo ese sacrificio para verlo sonreír y que, si lo lograba, él le regalaría la casa. Por supuesto su madre fue la primera persona en lograr una sonrisa verdadera de su padre el día de su matrimonio, incluso emocionarlo hasta las lágrimas cuando le contó que estaba embarazada. Por lo tanto, la casa en que vivían fue un regalo por el nacimiento del hermano mayor de Sehun.

La hermana menor de su padre, le dijo que debía estar loca para aceptar y su madre siempre le dijo a Sehun que el amor no sería amor si no tenía su cuota de locura.

El vecino le dijo que se lo llevara lejos, a algún lugar donde a nadie le importase su apatía.

Después de eso, su madre siempre le decía a Sehun que no hiciera caso de las cosas que dijeran sus amigos, porque ninguno de ellos comprendería nunca lo que sus relaciones significarían, porque nadie creía que el padre de Sehun fuera capaz de sentir y demostrar amor por alguien.

Sehun nunca había pensado en eso, nunca le había preocupado qué era lo que la gente quería decir cuando comentaban su parecido con su padre, con miradas de recelo y decepción. Sehun no comprendía que había heredado el mismo rostro estoico de su progenitor ni tampoco porqué eso era un problema para las demás personas.

Tampoco le había importado lo que la gente pensara de él, porque solo una opinión podría tener peso en su vida.

Dejó el cuenco de cereales vacío en el lavaplatos mientras su madre seguía conversando con su prima, se limpió la boca con la manga del polerón y corrió hasta la casa del frente.

\- Hyung, si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, ¿qué le dirías?

\- Que puede pintarte una sonrisa en el rostro todos los días y eso sería la felicidad absoluta.

Sehun no comprendió las palabras de su hyung y simplemente se preguntó si para él, compartir una sonrisa, significaría compartir su vida.

 

_"- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?_

_\- Que nunca te prometa ir a comer durante una tormenta de nieve."_

Fue en el décimo invierno de su vida en que Sehun descubrió cuál sería el sueño y la meta de su existencia. También fue el invierno en que contrajo el resfriado de su vida.

Su hyung favorito llegó la tarde de un martes a su casa, empapado por la lluvia y con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro para invitarlos, a Sehun y su madre, al musical de invierno. La obra se realizaría en el teatro de la escuela de Sehun y Yixing sería uno de los bailarines principales.

Ni con el paso de toda una vida Sehun podría olvidar la emoción de ver al chino bailar, la forma en que su cuerpo se contorsionaba movido por la melodía que flotaba en el aire y la sonrisa inocente que surcaba su rostro hasta casi partirlo en dos. Sehun no comprendía que era todo aquello que se agitaba en su interior, pero decidió que no importaba, porque se sentía bien y eso solo ocurría cuando Yixing estaba cerca, debía ser una especie de lazo invisible que los movía como una misma sinfonía.

A Sehun no le importó que Yixing no fuese el protagonista de la obra porque apenas se percató de ese insignificante detalle, toda su atención se concentró en el chino y sin darse cuenta, ya se estaba imaginando a sí mismo compartiendo escenario con él.

\- Mamá, quiero bailar con Lay hyung.

La mujer simplemente sonrió porque no esperaba que ese fuera el verdadero sueño de su hijo, pero si eso lo hacía feliz, ella estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo.

Los padres del chino no asistieron a la obra, cosa que no extrañó al coreano, a su madre ni al mismo Yixing, todos estaban acostumbrados a la despreocupación de la pareja por su único hijo. Con aquella información como escusa, Sehun aprovechó para convencer a su madre de esperar a Lay y llevarlo a cenar para celebrar el éxito de su primera obra.

Ni Sehun ni su madre esperaban que la nieve volviera a caer mientras el niño esperaba en la entrada del colegio a que el chino saliera para llevarlo a su local de comida rápida favorito.

Más de una hora pasó Sehun esperando y llenándose de nieve, antes de que el chino apareciera con una sonrisa quebrada en el rostro. Sehun se habría preocupado un poco más por las razones de que el chino no se viera realmente feliz y porqué tardó tanto en salir cuando prometió ir con ellos, pero su cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia despojándolo de toda consciencia.

 

 

_"- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?_

_\- Que no debe temerle a la oscuridad ni a todos los demonios que ahí se ocultan."_

Fue en el invierno de sus once años que Sehun aprendió varios conceptos que resultaban desconocidos para él.

Aprendió que la vida, luminosa y llena de felicidad como él la conocía, ocultaba una contraparte oscura y dolorosa. Como si solo por vivir debiera dar algo a cambio, se preguntaba si su padre se arrepentía de algo. Se preguntó si la muerte era el precio que debía pagar el hombre por haber construido una familia llena de amor.

La muerte era un concepto tan desconocido como complejo para Sehun que no comprendió las palabras de su madre cuando esta le explicó lo que significaba que su padre no volvería a casa. Oculto bajo las sábanas de un chino que no sabía qué hacer con su existencia, llegó a la conclusión de que la vida puede ser todo risas y bromas, sonrisas y llantos de felicidad, pero que también se cobra su cuota de sufrimiento con creces.

La casa de la familia Oh estaba llena de personas vestidas de negro con flores en sus manos, dando pésames y palabras de apoyo que Sehun no comprendía. Todos lloraban, gemían y sollozaban y Sehun no sabía qué hacer con las lágrimas que se anudaban en su garganta y le impedían respirar.

Cuando vio la fotografía de su padre cubierta por un velo negro y con cintas del mismo color, se preguntó porqué habrían de hacer eso, porque ocultar en la oscuridad la sonrisa que el hombre mostraba. Sehun no comprendía qué era eso de funerales, velorios ni eternidad, simplemente comprendió que su padre no volvería. Nunca.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la casa del frente, donde la gente no lo miraba con lástima, como a un niño callejero abandonado a su suerte. Corrió al único lugar donde una persona como él podría hallar refugio. Corrió hasta el chino que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, en el único lugar en que Sehun se sentía protegido en esos momentos.

Lay lo llevó a su habitación, corrió las cortinas y apagó las luces luego de encender el reproductor de música y dejar que los sonidos de un triste violín llenaran el lugar. Recostó a Sehun en su cama y lo abrazó por la espalda antes de cubrirlos a ambos por una manta, encerrando entre sombras la tristeza de un coreano que seguía sin comprender la verdad sobre la muerte.

 

 

_"- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?_

_\- Que los únicos animales que te gustan son los conejos y los unicornios, así que no debería tener esperanzas de tener un perro.”_

Fue en el invierno de sus trece años que Sehun aprendió a odiar a la raza humana y a los caninos. A decir verdad, su odio estaba enfocado a una mezcla entre humano subdesarrollado y gorila de montaña, al menos esa era la única forma en que podía describir al simio blanco que seguía a Yixing de un lado a otro.

Había un montón de cosas que Sehun no podía hacer por su falta de años de experiencia, como solía decir Suho al llevarse a Yixing al lado oscuro para dejar al coreano menor con su primo Jongin.

Los momentos que Sehun pasaba con su hyung favorito cada vez se volvían más escasos y alejados en el tiempo. Yixing prefería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos de su edad o más grandes en lugar de cuidar de niños como Sehun y Jongin. Y Sehun odiaba a Suho por alejarlo, pero más odiaba a Luhan por no evitarlo y a Kris, alias el simio blanco, por haber aparecido en su vida con todos sus vicios e ideas preconcebidas de libertad.

Sehun no era lo suficientemente maduro, alto o libre para poder escaparse en las noches de su casa, tampoco es como si le importara mucho salir a pasar frío a la calle cuando podía quedarse viendo películas calentito bajo las mantas de su cama. Algunas noches observaba por la ventana a Yixing escapar por la ventana de su habitación con el simio blanco y no comprendía por qué Lay hacía eso, como tampoco comprendía en qué momento el chino se había vuelto tan importante para él que podía sentir su distancia como un dolor físico.

Yixing le había prometido nunca irse, como su padre, por lo que no podía estar rompiendo su promesa solo por la aparición del simio blanco en su vida. ¿Verdad?

Una tarde soleada luego de días de lluvia incesante, Yixing apareció frente a su casa con su habitual sonrisa pegajosa y su hoyuelo marcado en la mejilla, con un pequeño cachorro blanco en los brazos.

\- Este es el regalo que Kris me dio.

El cumpleaños de Yixing había pasado dos días antes y Sehun no lo saludó porque estaba enfermo y no podía salir de su cama, mientras que el chino pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus amigos adolescentes. Sehun observó al perro, que lo miraba con sus pequeños ojos caninos sedientos de amor y quiso quererlo, realmente, pero cuando fue a acariciarlo y el perro le gruñó, recordó el peluche de unicornio con una cinta celeste sobre su cama y le devolvió el gruñido al animal.

\- Odio a los perros.

Durante los siguientes meses, el animal consumió toda la atención del chino y Sehun no soportaba que, cada vez que se cruzaba con Yixing, este estuviera con el perro que le regaló el simio blanco.

Sehun no se sintió feliz cuando el animal murió atropellado frente a su casa, como creyó que se sentiría al deshacerse de él, porque no soportaba la tristeza en el rostro del chino, por lo que se acercó a su hyung y lo abrazó, llevándolo a su habitación y ocultando su tristeza en la oscuridad como tantas veces Yixing hizo con él.

Aquella noche, ambos juraron nunca más tener a un perro, aunque Sehun no haya hecho más que despreciarlo durante los meses que vivió.

 

 

_"- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?_

_\- Que a veces las emociones desbordan el alma, pero que eso tú no lo puedes comprender."_

Fue en el invierno de sus quince años que Sehun conoció la verdadera agonía de amar y tener el corazón roto.

Después de conocer a Yixing por más de siete años y de haber aceptado que el chino poseía una parte de su alma que nunca nadie podría tener, una tarde de invierno conoció por accidente el secreto mejor guardado de su hyung.

Volvía de su clase de danza, en la academia a la que se inscribió porque Yixing insistió en que al menos podían tener esa clase juntos, cuando escuchó los gritos provenientes de la casa del frente. Últimamente las discusiones en la familia Zhang se habían vuelto más habituales y Sehun temía que Lay fuera el foco de la furia del matrimonio. No estaba tan equivocado, comprendió al ver al chino salir de su casa con los ojos rojos, un bolso colgando de su brazo derecho y una mochila en su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¿Escuchaste todo?

No es como si los gritos de la señora Zhang pudieran ser ignorados, pero Sehun solo se encogió de hombros y apuntó al bolso.

\- Conocieron a mi novio y no les gustó la idea de tener un hijo marica, así que me desheredaron, por no decir repudiaron.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- Kris vendrá en unos minutos por mí -Kris, el simio blanco que intentaba parecer interesante cada vez que Lay estaba cerca pero fracasaba patéticamente.

¿Cómo es que alguien tan dulce y frágil como Lay terminó con aquel bastardo retrasado de novio?

Kris era solo un imbécil fanfarrón que veía en Yixing un trofeo del que hacer alarde.

\- Puedes quedarte en mi casa -fingió no escuchar el último comentario y le quitó el bolso, encaminándose a paso ligero hacia su propia casa.

¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que, después de marcharse con el troglodita de su novio, viera a Yixing con la misma escasa frecuencia con que se veían actualmente?

Frente a Sehun se pintaba un panorama absolutamente desolador, por lo que aprovecharía la última noche de gracia para tener al chino a su lado, se aferraría a su compañía con uñas y dientes, con la esperanza de retenerlo a su lado tan solo un poco más.

Fue después de la cena que Yixing subió a la habitación del menor, dejándolo con su madre limpiando los restos de la cena.

\- ¿Crees que...?

\- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

Sehun no sabía cómo formular la pregunta, sabía que su madre no reaccionaría como la señora Zhang, pero de todas formas temía las consecuencias que podría traer para su relación.

\- ¿Crees que está mal querer a alguien de tu mismo sexo?

La mujer permaneció en silencio mientras el hijo no dejaba de refregar un plato, arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca, ahora su madre pensaría que es un desviado.

\- ¿Cómo tú queriendo a Lay como más que un amigo?

Sehun sintió su rostro enrojecer y desvió la mirada hacia la espuma en sus manos. El coreano podía sentir muchas cosas por Yixing, pero comparar sus sentimientos con los de Kris por Yixing o viceversa le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, porque en su cabeza nadie podía apreciar al chino como él lo hacía.

\- Como tú estando enamorada de una mujer.

Su madre soltó una risa cantarina que hizo temblar las piernas del ocurrente muchacho.

\- Amar nunca debe estar mal, cariño.

Cuando Sehun entró en su habitación, se encontró con una imagen conocida que le trajo efímeramente el recuerdo de su primer encuentro con el chino, pero esta vez no era sangre carmesí recorriendo su pierna, eran lágrimas transparentes dejando surcos en las mejillas rojas de un triste chino que intentaba aferrarse a algo antes de desmoronarse. Sehun pensó que Yixing debía querer un abrazo de Kris, después de todo él era su novio, quien debía darla la contención que él no podría por ser menor, por no comprender la vida. Para su sorpresa, el chino no pensaba de la misma forma, porque en el momento en que sus miradas aguadas se toparon, Yixing corrió a sus brazos y enterró el rostro en su pecho, de la misma forma que Sehun hizo un par de años atrás.

Sehun habría entregado su vida porque esa noche no acabara, por no perder al chino al amanecer, pero no pudo tomar el tiempo en sus manos y detenerlo, como tampoco pudo evitar la triste despedida al alba.

Sehun estaba tan desesperado por ser algo que el chino necesitara, por ser su amigo, su apoyo y el dueño de su corazón, que ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en el que su corazón terminó por destruirse y cuando todo lo que él era y conocía, desapareció.

 

 

_"- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?_

_\- Que eres un idiota."_

En el invierno de sus dieciocho años Sehun ya era conocido como uno de los mejores bailarines de su generación. Junto a su amigo Jongin, acaparaba toda la atención de los centros de arte de la ciudad, tanto que ambos habían conseguido entrar a la más prestigiosa academia de artes escénicas.

Sehun disfrutaba del baile como si fuera su razón de existir, sintiéndose vivo únicamente cuando su cuerpo imitaba los ligeros movimientos de las notas musicales en el aire. Una suerte de canalizador de todos los pensamientos en su cabeza, de todos los deseos y anhelos, porque cuando Sehun estaba en la pista, solo era él y la música, nada de chinos traicioneros, padres muertos ni amigos desaparecidos. Sehun era Sehun y, a veces, hasta era capaz de sonreír.

Jongin llevaba meses intentando convencerlo de salir con una de las coristas de la clase de enfrente y Sehun estaba cansado de su insistencia, después de todo, él no necesitaba a su moreno amigo buscándole ligues cuando él mismo, por sí solo, podía conseguir a quien quisiera (casi).

Fue una noche de viernes en que Sehun estaba lo suficientemente exhausto como para no poder negarse y terminar siendo arrastrado a un pub karaoke en el centro bullicioso de la ciudad.

Sehun no quería estar en ese lugar, solo podía imaginarse en el solitario departamento al que se había mudado hace unos meses para estar más cerca de la academia, beber un par de cervezas y perder la consciencia sobre su cama, como ocurría desde hace más tiempo del que podía recordar. Su último año de vida no era más que una mancha borrosas de sucesos sin importancia, marcharse de casa, la academia, aventuras de una noche, llantos inconscientes y borracheras suicidas.

Jongin intentaba seguir la letra de una canción en inglés que Sehun no conocía, mientras las dos coristas evitaban que su espectáculo fuera un completo desastre. Sehun ya estaba rozando el coma etílico, por lo que no le importaba que su amigo hiciera el ridículo de su vida y los arrastrara a su miseria. Solo quería seguir bebiendo y dormir durante cien años. O doscientos.

Una canción desconocida resonaba desde otra de las salas de karaoke, el menor intentaba seguir la letra pero la lengua dormida y el sonido estridente de las risas de Jongin y las coristas le impedían concentrarse en algo que no fuera seguir respirando. Estaba mareado, los párpados le pesaban, el sabor a cerveza no se le iba de la boca sin importar cuánto soju tomara y Jongin estaba demasiado entretenido como para notar su ausencia. Con pasos temblorosos y recargándose en la pared cada vez que el mundo se sacudía, logró llegar a la entrada del karaoke, topándose con una imagen que, junto a la borrachera, hizo que su estómago definitivamente se sacudiera y expulsara todos y cada uno de sus órganos internos.

Apenas alcanzaba a respirar entre arcadas y no sabía si reír o llorar por la mano que acariciaba rítmicamente su espalda. Los malditos dioses debían estar teniendo un festín con él. Y Sehun, borracho como estaba, no podría recordar su primer encuentro con Yixing luego de meses.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Sehunnie?

_Me abandonaste, maldito bastardo._

Sehun tenía un montón de pensamientos arremolinándose en su mente, acosando su boca con la intención de ser vocalizados. Desde cuánto había extrañado al chino hasta lo mucho que odiaba al jodido bastardo del simio blanco y lo herido que se sintió al no verlo en su graduación. Quería decirle que no sabía qué hacer en el aniversario de la muerte de su padre, que no soportaba ver a la señora Zhang a la cara y no reprocharle el haberlo alejado de su hijo.

La lengua le pesaba y no podía controlarla para formar frases coherentes, pero eso no impidió que Sehun le llorara a Yixing porque aun tenía guardado el maldito peluche de unicornio que le compró a los trece y porque, a pesar de ser el bailarín estrella en la academia, nunca podría igualar el pornográfico movimiento de caderas del chino.

 

Cuando Sehun despertó al otro día y su mirada se fijó en el cielo raso celeste lleno de pequeñas estrellas fluorescentes, no recordó haber llegado a ningún lugar en particular con ninguna persona especial, por lo que apenas y podía entender el origen del dolor de cabeza que hacía palpitar su entrecejo como una retroexcavadora.

La cama estaba desocupada y la única de sus prendas que faltaba era su chaqueta, incluso tenía puestas las zapatillas, lo cual era absolutamente nuevo en su vida.

\- ¿Dónde carajos terminé?

No era la primera vez que despertaba en un sitio desconocido, pero el aroma a caramelo de ese lugar lo estaba perturbando a sobremanera.

\- En mi departamento.

 _Debe ser la resaca_ , se repitió como un mantra.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Seis meses, un año? No lo sabía, pero el tiempo definitivamente hizo su trabajo en Yixing. El chino se veía más corpulento, su hoyuelo parecía más pronunciado, sus ojos más brillantes y su cabello más rubio y despeinado de lo que había sido en su vida.

\- Mierda.

Y, como si los astros en el firmamento se alinearan para arruinar su, de por sí, asqueroso día, el simio blanco apareció detrás de Lay, abrazándolo por la cintura.

El coreano culpó al dolor de cabeza por las lágrimas que comenzaron a guerrear por escapar de sus ojos, a sus dieciocho años era incapaz de darle nombre las retorcijones de tripas y las asquerosas nauseas que le provocaba la pareja. A sus dieciocho años todavía no ponía en palabras sus sentimientos hacia el chino.

Con desesperación e ignorando a la pareja, buscó su chaqueta y se aseguró de aun tener el celular y las llaves en los bolsillos antes de salir a la calle y freírse las retinas por el sol incandescente del mediodía. Cualquier castigo físico era más aceptable que ver a Yixing y no poder recordar cómo demonios es que llegó al departamento que compartía con Kris desde que se fue de casa.

\- Maldito Yixing -gruñía mientras vagaba por las calles desconocidas, porque después de un año de la partida del chino, era la primera vez que iba a su departamento y no tenía la más remota idea de donde estaba.

\- Nunca has tenido sentido de la orientación, Hunnie.

Quiso ignorar las palabras de su hyung favorito, porque sí, Lay seguía siendo su estúpida persona favorita en el mundo.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, hyung! -se encargó de que la última palabra expresara todo el veneno que estaba consumiéndolo desde el año anterior.

\- ¡Sehunnie! ¿Cuándo te volviste tan amargado? ¿O es que el alcohol está haciendo efecto agriando lo poco que queda de tu corazón?

\- ¡Cuando el maldito simio blanco arrancó de mí todo en lo que confiaba! -Sehun no sabía por qué lloraba, ni porqué reía como desquiciado y su risa se confundía con sollozos y los sollozos, con carcajadas amargas.

Sehun no tampoco sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo con su patética vida ni porqué encontrarse con Lay y no saber cómo mierda terminó en su departamento le producía tanta desesperación.

 

 

_"- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?_

_\- Que eres capaz de ser vómito y arco iris al mismo tiempo."_

Fue en el invierno de sus diecinueve cuando Sehun decoloró su cabello al máximo y lo tiñó de todos los colores del arco iris solo porque sintió, como un niño pequeño temeroso de la noche, que a su vida le faltaba color.

También fue en el invierno número diecinueve que compartió, por primera vez, el escenario con Yixing. Fue a sus diecinueve años que Sehun, por primera vez, se sintió pleno.

Casi diez años después de conocerse y cambiarse la vida…

Dos meses antes de su cumpleaños, Yixing comenzó a trabajar en la academia de Sehun como maestro de composición musical y tomaba clases ocasionales con el menor, lo que los llevó a presentarse en el festival de invierno junto a Jongin y otros dos tipos que creían ser los mejores en el área. A Sehun poco le importaba el resto del mundo, mientras pudiera ver a Yixing deslizándose grácilmente sobre el escenario y acompañarlo, para Sehun el mundo podía destruirse.

Todo fue risas y gozo las primeras dos semanas luego del festival. Decidieron hacer un dúo para la finalización del año, donde Sehun bailaría y Yixing haría el acompañamiento con el piano y la voz. Al principio, Jongin se presentaría con ellos, pero presintiendo la necesidad imperiosa del menor por llevar a cabo "algo" a solas con el chino, decidió dar todo su apoyo a su amigo Kyungsoo, quien también cantaría pero de forma individual.

Luhan, que encontró trabajo en una cafetería cercana al departamento de Lay, solía pasar a saludar antes de irse a trabajar. Y Sehun sentía que de nuevo eran solo los tres, que los años no habían pasado y que él no estaba amargado, que eran los niños inocentes que comenzaban a descubrir el mundo juntos.

Luhan seguía siendo un chino histérico y a veces, cuando alguna emoción desbordaba su cuerpecito, convertía sus palabras en taldos incomprensibles al tiempo que mezclaba el chino con el coreano y terminaba confundiéndose a sí mismo, por lo que sus conversaciones devenían en incontrolables carcajadas y burlas sarcásticas de parte del maknae porque Luhan no podía negar la verdadera razón por la que terminó de mesero en una cafetería para mascotas: Kim Minseok, el dueño.

En ocasiones, Yixing se quedaba hasta entrada la noche, practicando y perfeccionando las partes a las que Sehun no les encontraba fallo. Estaba conociendo una nueva faceta del chino, su lado dedicado y perfeccionista, algo que había creído inexistente en los años pasados. El chino solía perderse tanto en la música que podía pasar horas tocando el piano o la guitarra sin cansarse, aunque a veces las jornadas eran extenuantes y caía rendido como peso muerto sobre el piano de cola, provocando un ruido desafinado y ensordecedor que los despertaba de golpe y solo provocaba risas descontroladas en el menor.

Pero también habían días en que toda la diversión, los recuerdos y toda la inocencia que poseían, desaparecía por la presencia de cierto orangután. Sehun no podía recordar haber recibido de vuelta o respondido algún saludo de Kris en los años que llevaba con Lay. Tampoco lo recordaba siendo amable, salvo esa ocasión del perro, pero ese no era un recuerdo que Sehun quisiera mantener en su mente.

Kris simplemente llegaba, besaba al chino menor y lo arrastraba afuera de la sala de ensayo dejando su práctica a medias.

Fue a los diecinueve años que Sehun volvió a palpar la felicidad escurriéndose de sus manos como agua. Fue en el invierno de sus diecinueve que entendió que su cabello multicolor no le traería luz ni colores a su vida, porque el reflejo caleidoscópico que le entregaba el espejo al verse en él luego de ver a Yixing marcharse con Kris era aun más sombrío de lo que su alma se sentía. Entonces decidió que el negro estaba bien, que allí permanecería eternamente, en el oscuro olvido, junto a sus sueños infantiles y lo poco que quedaba de su inocencia.

 

 

_"- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?_

_\- Que ojalá muera mañana."_

Cuando llegó el invierno de sus veinte, Sehun se había consagrado como el bailarín estrella de la generación y un soberano hijo de perra.

Jongin se había marchado con Kyungsoo al otro lado del pacífico para cumplir su versión del sueño americano, tal vez casarse en alguna capilla de Las Vegas y adoptar a un niño asiático, porque sí, siempre sería más fácil adoptar a un asiático. Luhan había casi consolidado su relación con Minseok luego de volverse su socio en la cafetería y Yixing, quien terminó su relación con Kris después de una intrigante escena de violencia doméstica, era el maestro principal de composición musical y canto de la academia.

Sehun, para apenas tener veinte, era el bailarín más solicitado de la academia. Todos decían que verlo bailar provocaba orgasmos visuales en quien posara sus ojos sobre él. Por supuesto, el coreano tomó aquello como una señal divina y comenzó a llevar una vida aun más oscura y promiscua de lo que ya era.

Su madre estaba orgullosa de sus logros profesionales, pero no soportaba ver a su hijo consumiéndose en la angustia. ¿Qué pasó con ese niño juguetón que no podía respetar a sus mayores? ¿Dónde quedó el pequeño al que le gustaba reír y burlarse de la gente tanto como de sí mismo? ¿En qué momento perdió el respeto por su persona y se entregó a la perdición?

Sehun dio el último paso al abismo en el cumpleaños de Yixing, cuando lo vio besarse con un recién aparecido Suho, que luego de pasar siete años en Inglaterra estudiando finanzas, volvió para hacerse cargo del consorcio de sus padres.

Sehun, en la pista, dejaba a todos con la boca abierta, siempre superando las expectativas de un público exigente. En persona, Sehun no era más que un cabrón despechado que solo quería descargar su furia con quien se atreviera a taparle el sol.

Fue después de trece años de silenciosos sentimientos que Sehun aceptó esa especie de enfermizo amor que estaba cultivando entre las sombras. Porque no podía ser otra cosa la razón de su constante miseria. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había comenzado todo, no supo definir en qué momento el amor fraternal que sentía por Yixing se convirtió en amor romántico, menos aun, pasional. Y tan solo tenía la patética esperanza de que todos esos años de desprecio se tradujeran, a la hora de enfrentar la inmutabilidad de la muerte, en amor cósmico y unirse a Yixing en la eternidad del universo.

A los veinte años, Sehun era una estrella en el escenario, con un brillo fugaz que se apagaba en cada cama que compartía y con cada cuerpo desconocido con que dormía.

A los veinte años, Sehun era un invento de ser humano amargado y lleno de frustraciones que buscaba apagar los deseos de un chino con hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha y sonrisa con ojos de medialuna.

 

 

_"- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?_

_\- Que nadie te merece."_

Es el invierno de sus veintiún años y Sehun, catorce años después de haber conocido al amor de su existencia, experimenta por primera vez algo cercano a la esperanza gracias una caja olvidada, un peluche de unicornio y todos los recuerdos de una infancia llena de risas.

Observa el papel e inspecciona minuciosamente la caja, sin poder recordar el momento exacto en que Yixing se la entregó, no sabe si fue para un cumpleaños, una navidad o algún aniversario sin importancia, lo único que recuerda es haber escuchado algo sobre abrirla cuando fuera mayor de edad, para estar en igual condiciones. Claro que no comprendió lo último y el regalo fue abandonado en su antigua casa cuando se mudó a los dieciocho, junto al peluche de unicornio y un montón de buenos recuerdos. Y es solo gracias a su madre, que decidió mudarse a un pueblo en el sur con su nuevo esposo y vender su antigua casa, que ahora tiene ese trozo de alegría en sus manos, la parte de su pasado que más dolió abandonar.

Hoy la mujer llegó al departamento del menor con una gran caja de mudanza entre sus brazos y una bolsa llena de posters y stickers que Sehun se había dedicado a juntar durante los primeros años de su segunda década.

Con ojos anhelantes y deseosos, vio a su madre partir casi en el mismo momento, de otra forma perdería la oportunidad de despedirse de su hijo mayor, quien vive a las afueras de la capital con su esposa y dos hijos, lo suficientemente lejos de su hermano menor como para compartir su miseria, o conocerla, siquiera.

Sehun ha perdido las ganas de vivir y la capacidad de disfrutar de la vida, así que simplemente se quedó en el sillón roído de su sala, rodeado de paredes vacías y desgastadas, junto a restos de comida descompuesta, tentado a abrir el baúl de sus recuerdos y meter el dedo en cada una de las llagas de su patético corazón.

El regalo secreto de Yixing queda para el último, porque aun necesita aferrarse a él, tan solo unos minutos más. Con un sabor agrio en la boca, que no se debe a la cerveza desvanecida que está bebiendo, toma la caja musical que Luhan le dio en su cumpleaños número diez, porque una década no se cumple todos los días. En ese momento, Sehun no comprendió la relación entre su década y la caja musical, pero cuando más adelante en el mismo año decidió ser bailarín, vio el elegante objeto como una señal divina.

Sonaría patético si se tratara de otra persona u otra situación, pero cuando toma el paquete rayado con figuras en blanco y negro, por fin siente que tal vez no está tan solo ni es tan miserable. De todas formas, con una sonrisa quebrada en el rostro, lo desgarra de forma violenta, como si pudiera hacer jirones todo lo que ese jodido regalo significa.

Un pequeño álbum de quinientas fotos le da la bienvenida con una simple imagen de tres manos pequeñas entrelazadas en blanco y negro y una leyenda escrita con letra infantil en el borde inferior.

"Permanezcamos juntos siempre!" escrito en coreano y pinyin por el chino menor.

Sehun no esperaba encontrarse con tantos buenos momentos inmortalizados en fotografías y la sorpresa lo golpeó tan fuerte como para ser incapaz de reconocer las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, porque nunca deseó tanto como ahora el volver en el tiempo a los momentos en que su mayor preocupación era que Lay no se hiciera daño y sangrara frente a un chino hemofóbico. Sehun recuerda, con cada foto, la época en que todos sus sueños se harían realidad y ninguno de ellos sentía la necesidad visceral de retener el tiempo entre sus dedos porque ellos tenían toda una vida por vivir.

Sehun apenas tiene veintiún años, pero sus hombros pesan y en su espalda lleva una carga que los debilita con cada día que pasa, no sabe en qué momento de su vida se volvió tan viejo.

Encuentra fotos de Luhan jugando fútbol, cuando su sueño era ser el futbolista más famoso del mundo. Hay imágenes de Lay cuando pensaba que solo quería ser libre. Incluso, y para su sorpresa, hay fotos de sus padres y de los señores Zhang sonriendo junto a su único hijo.

¿En qué momento todo se fue a la basura? ¿En qué momento perdió todo? ¿Por qué se siente tan abandonado, tan olvidado y destrozado?

Es el último forro de plástico en que no hay fotografía, simplemente un trozo de papel, que le devuelve un poco del aliento. Los caracteres blancos escritos sobre negro apenas se pueden leer, pero Sehun comprende perfectamente las palabras:

"Sehunnie, comencemos un nuevo álbum, solos tú y yo!"

A sus veintiún años, catorce años después de conocer al amor de su existencia, Sehun siente algo parecido la esperanza, porque no hay forma en el universo de que ese “ _Wǒ ài_ _nǐ_ ” escrito y repetido una y otra vez en el álbum, haya perdido significado.

 


	2. Los inviernos de Yixing

_"- Odio el frío. Odio el frío. Odio el frío._

_\- No odies al invierno, el frío no es el culpable de que la vida apeste."_

Yixing nació en una noche de tormenta en pleno invierno.

Su madre diría, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, que fue la tormenta de nieve más hermosa de su vida, que incluso se sintió conectada con la fuerza de la naturaleza al pujar mientras los copos colisionaban contra la ventana de la sala de parto.

Su padre diría que el invierno solo trae cosas buenas, que felicidad pura de la vida es el nacimiento, como la nieve es la pureza de la naturaleza.

Pero también era invierno cuando Yixing escuchó a la vecina insultar a su madre frente a su casa.

Hacía frío y los restos de lluvia del día anterior comenzaban a cristalizarse sobre el asfalto y las veredas, las plantas estaban escarchadas y Yixing temblaba junto a su madre, mientras esta hacía caso omiso de los gritos histéricos de la mujer de al lado. El niño no se preocupó mucho de las mujeres, estaba acostumbrado a los gritos de los adultos y había aprendido a ignorarlos, encerrarse en sí mismo y pasar olímpicamente de sus discusiones. Y su método de represión habría sido todo un éxito si la vecina, una mujer regordeta y fuerte, no hubiese tirado del brazo de su madre con todas sus fuerzas cuando esta intentó alejarse y, por consecuencia, arrastrado al pequeño niño que se aferraba a la manga de su progenitora, provocando que este resbalara por el agua congelada y cayera todo su peso sobre su frágil brazo derecho. Ninguna de las dos mujeres escuchó el grujido del hueso y apenas fueron conscientes de las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas sonrosadas del pequeño que se esforzaba por mantenerse consciente a pesar del descomunal dolor.

Los gritos de su padre, días después, resonaban en su cabeza como un gong, porque ¿cómo demonios la mujer no estaba pendiente de su hijo? Su único maldito hijo, la única responsabilidad en su vida. Pero claro, ¿cómo se iba a preocupar de su hijo en ese momento, si se andaba revolcando con el vecino?

Yixing no entendía de infidelidades ni relaciones, de engaños ni amoríos, él solo sentía el dolor de su brazo y la incomodidad del yeso.

 

_"- Odio el frío. Odio el frío. Odio el frío._

_\- No solo el invierno te hace estremecer."_

Fue el invierno número diez en que su vida tomó un nuevo rumbo, en un nuevo mundo y con nuevas personas.

Su padre fue transferido de la empresa inmobiliaria en que trabajaba a una de las sucursales ubicadas en Corea del Sur. El tipo nunca diría que exigió el cambio con la desesperada idea de recuperar su matrimonio, que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, aunque claro que su hijo lo descubriría más adelante.

La ciudad era bonita y limpia, tal como a Yixing le gustaban las cosas, pero no podía sentirse a gusto, porque aunque no comprendía del todo sus emociones, dejar su hogar en China fue más bien una forma de éxodo sin retorno.

Las cosas iban de mal a peor en la vida del pequeño de tan solo diez años. Sus padres estaban enfocados en conseguir la mejor escuela para él, en acomodar las cajas y cajas de mudanza, en intentar llevarse bien y dejar los rencores pasados en China, olvidando completamente a su hijo, una criatura inocente abandonaba en un mundo completamente desconocido.

Yixing apenas entendía lo básico del coreano y era lo suficientemente tímido como para no atreverse a preguntar cuando no comprendía algo, por lo que conocer a Luhan, un pequeño niño con rostro de ciervo aniñado, fue un completo alivio para él.

Luhan comprendía chino y hablaba un coreano más fluido de lo que Yixing pudo esperar, por lo que el muchacho un año mayor, se ofreció a ser su traductor e intérprete oficial. También su maestro de coreano y amigo si el chino aceptaba. Incluso comenzó a llamarle Lay, porque eso sería más fácil de pronunciar y recordar para los coreanos que su nombre chino.

Su amistad con Luhan mejoró mucho las cosas y le facilitó el relacionarse con muchas personas, incluso en la escuela, donde no compartían clases.

Pero fue a las semanas de haber arribado a Corea que Yixing conoció a la persona que realmente estremecería su mundo, aunque él mismo aun no lo supiera.

Fue una tarde en que el viento agitaba con violencia su ropa y sus cabellos en que decidieron salir a jugar con una pelota en el antejardín de su casa. Luhan juraba que él sería el mejor futbolista de su generación y que sería reconocido por todo el mundo, que los mejores clubes se pelearían su fichaje cuando, con más emoción de la necesaria, pateó la pelota en dirección a la calle.

El viento agitó el balón y lo condujo directamente hacia el asfalto, siendo seguido por un histérico Luhan que no quería perder el regalo de su padre en su último cumpleaños. Yixing apenas vio hacia donde se dirigía el ciervo, corrió a detenerlo. Porque Luhan estaba tan concentrado en la pelota, que no se percató de los dos autos que se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia su persona, por lo que no comprendió el motivo de que Lay lo empujara hacia la otra acera y ambos terminaran magullados contra las piedras del antejardín de otra casa.

Luhan gritó histérico por su pelota, su amada pelota, pero toda su desesperación aumentó de forma exponencial al ver la sangre corriendo por la pierna de Yixing, donde este se limpiaba las pequeñas piedras que estaban incrustadas en su piel. Ambos chinos intentaron detener el flujo carmesí con sus ropas, pero la sangre parecía no querer acabarse y Yixing no sabía qué hacer para detener el llanto de su pequeño amigo, porque no es que él disfrutara de la hemofilia, simplemente era algo natural e inevitable. Aparte, él estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico y a la sangre, pero Luhan parecía a punto de desmayarse.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un pequeño niño, un poco más bajo e infantil que Luhan, apareció con una mirada curiosa.

Yixing lo había visto un par de veces jugando con su hermano mayor, ya que vivía en la casa del frente y la ventana de Yixing daba justo en esa dirección, aunque no conocía su nombre, conocía su risa y esta era realmente contagiosa.

El niño desconocido, luego de comprender la razón del llanto de Luhan y verse igual de sorprendido que el chino, agarró con fuerza la manga de Yixing y, llamando a su madre a gritos, lo arrastró a su casa.

Yixing odiaba el invierno, la lluvia, el frío, la nieve y el viento. Y odiaba tantas otras cosas de esa estación, pero gracias a Sehun, quien obligó a su madre a curar sus heridas y le ofreció su amistad con galletas y leche caliente, comenzó a sentir que ya no hacía tanto frío.

 

_"- Odio el frío. Odio el frío. Odio el frío._

_\- No culpes al invierno porque las palabras se congelan en tu boca y no llegan a su destino."_

En el invierno de sus doce años, Yixing ya había consolidado su amistad con el pequeño ciervo y Sehun, incluso tenía una foto de sus manos entrelazadas la noche del último cumpleaños de Sehun, cuando prometieron ser amigos por siempre. Y Yixing quería vivir por siempre cumpliendo esa promesa, porque comenzaba a darse cuenta, poco a poco, que eso dos lazos de amistad eran los único lazos valiosos de su vida.

Solían pasar las horas libres en la escuela con Luhan y, cuando llegaban a sus casas en las tardes, ambos corrían en busca de Sehun para pasar con él el resto del día. La madre de Luhan les enviaba galletas recién horneadas, pero Yixing prefería las que la madre de Sehun preparaba para ellos e inundaban la casa con el aroma a canela y a vainilla. Yixing comenzaba a pensar que esas dos mujeres eran más cercanas a él que su propia madre, pero en ese entonces no le preocupaba mucho.

La madre de Sehun le permitía quedarse en su casa los fines de semana y confiaba en solo en él para cuidar de su hijo (no es que Luhan no fuera de confianza, pero la mujer nunca superaría el tener que soportar sus ataques de histeria cada vez que veía sangre y la forma en que su coreano se confundía con el chino y terminaba creando un idioma completamente nuevo). En ocasiones pasaban las tardes completas jugando con la pareja de conejos que el chino mayor tenía en su patio, aunque Sehun insistiera en que los conejos eran asquerosos y a él no le gustaran los animales.

Su relación con Sehun siempre fue distinta a la que tenía con Luhan por pequeños detalles que él apenas notaba. Por ejemplo, no creía que fuera extraño tener a Sehun protegiéndolo de todo, aunque él fuera el mayor. El pequeño niño tenía miedo de que algo hiriera a Yixing en un momento en que su madre no pudiera curar sus heridas. Mientras que el chino mayor, a medida que iba creciendo, se volvía más preocupado por sí mismo, dejando la seguridad de los demás en segundo plano.

Luhan era más independiente y siempre le resultó más fácil hacer amigos, era el tipo de persona que no puede desagradar a nadie, mientras que Sehun era serio y tímido, algunos hasta dirían que apático, por lo que Yixing sabía que debía ser más cuidadoso con el corazón del menor que con el rostro de Luhan.

A sus doce años, Yixing creía que la felicidad absoluta era estar con sus amigos, compartir su risa y toda su felicidad con ellos, con ambos. Pero es una noche en que la nieve no cubría las aceras ni la lluvia azotaba el suelo en que conoce otro tipo de felicidad y se da cuenta que había algo más ahí afuera.

Sehun llegó a su casa golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aire y poder expresar su pregunta de forma clara.

\- Hyung, si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, ¿qué le dirías?

\- Que debe tener una respuesta a todo.

Sehun no solía reír mucho, a decir verdad, Yixing había visto muy pocas sonrisas de parte de su amigo, este siempre prefería expresar su alegría con palabras, aunque estas eran casi tan escasas como las sonrisas. Pero cuando Sehun lo miró con esos ojos marrones llenos de emoción e interrogación, recordó la primera vez que escuchó la misma pregunta de parte del mismo muchacho, solo que unos años menor.

- _Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?_

Yixing había mirado a todos lados, porque apenas estaba conociendo a ese niño y no tenía idea de que podía responder ni por qué él le debía estar haciendo esa pregunta, pero Sehun se mostraba tan interesado en la respuesta, que él debía decirle algo. Observó a la mamá de Sehun echando una pomada blanca sobre su pierna herida mientras intentaba descifrar las palabras que salían atropellándose de la boca de Luhan.

_\- Que un chino histérico, otro chino hemofílico y un coreano que no entiende mandarín no son una buena combinación._

Entonces recordó la sonrisa con que Sehun lo miró después, la forma en sus ojos casi desaparecieron en dos imperceptibles medias lunas y cambió su respuesta.

\- Que puede pintarte una sonrisa en el rostro todos los días y eso sería la felicidad absoluta.

 

_"- Odio el frío. Odio el frío. Odio el frío._

_\- No te ensañes con el invierno, en cualquier época del año te puedes enfermar del corazón."_

Una tarde, con trece años recién cumplidos, Yixing corrió velozmente bajo la lluvia, sin preocuparse por estar absolutamente empapado, aferrando con todas sus fuerzas dos papeles a sus manos. Cuando su maestra le entregó las dos entradas para el festival de invierno, el chino no dudó en tomarlas y correr con ellas para llevárselas a las únicas dos personas que estarían felices de acudir.

No se molestó en pasar a su casa a sacarse el uniforme mojado, simplemente pasó de largo a la casa del frente y golpeó la puerta como si la vida se le fuera en ello hasta que la señora Oh apareció con el ceño fruncido, mueca que se acentuó al verlo. La mujer, amablemente, lo jaló del brazo al interior de la casa y le pasó un par de toallas para que se secara mientras ella buscaba ropa de su hijo mayor que le quedara bien al chino. Yixing agradeció sus actos y, cuando estuvo en la cocina sentado a la mesa tomando chocolate y viendo a la señora Oh hornear galletas, tomó los dos trozos de papel que protegió de la lluvia y los invitó, a ella y a Sehun, al festival.

La señora Oh asistía a todas las actividades realizadas en su escuela, aunque Sehun no estudiara con él, siempre llegaba a las ferias o los festivales, por lo que no dudó un segundo en aceptar las invitaciones de su pequeño vecino.

Yixing estuvo tan nervioso durante la obra que se equivocó incontables veces y saber que la señora Oh y Sehun estaban entre el público solo empeoraba su estado, él no quería decepcionarlos. Finalizando su presentación, solo pudo correr a los vestidores y soltar todas las emociones que lo estaban consumiendo, no solo la frustración por arruinarlo frente a las dos personas que siempre lo apoyaban, él también había tenido ligeras esperanzas de que sus padres aparecieran, aunque fuera unos minutos, y vieran a su hijo hacer algo.

Yixing sabía que sus padres no se preocupaban por él, pero en su mente infantil, seguía añorando su cariño y preocupación.

No se percató del tiempo transcurrido entre que Sehun le dijo que irían a cenar y lo que él demoró en los vestidores, pero cuando salió de la escuela, la nieve caía violentamente sobre la ciudad, cubriendo todo con un manto blanco de hielo, incluso al pequeño niño castaño que esperaba en la entrada.

Apenas divisó a Sehun en la distancia, corrió a su encuentro y quiso llevarlo al auto de la señora Oh, pero antes de dar un paso, el coreano cayó inconsciente sobre sus brazos.

Yixing había escuchado a sus padres discutir y tirarse objetos con intensiones de volverse asesinos, una vez vio a un hombre ser atropellado fuera de su escuela, una vez recibió una paliza de parte de sus compañeros de clase que lo dejó inconsciente, pero nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo como cuando vio el rostro pálido del tembloroso coreano.

La señora Oh violó todas las leyes de tránsito en el camino al hospital, no le importó la nieve cubriendo el asfalto ni la que se coló entre sus ropas al cargar a su hijo al interior de la sala de urgencias del hospital, ella simplemente quería que su bebé estuviera bien.

Yixing corría detrás de la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, porque comprendía que Sehun no habría enfermado si él no hubiera tardado tanto en salir.

Por culpa, por no tener nada que hacer en su casa y por la necesidad de ver al menor a salvo, pasó las siguientes dos semanas corriendo de la escuela a la casa de Sehun y, casi a medianoche, volviendo a su propia casa.

Según los médicos, Sehun contrajo neumonía leve por estar tanto tiempo bajo la nieve, aunque a Yixing el nombre le sonaba a catástrofe y no creía que el coreano hubiera estado tanto tiempo en el frío como para haber enfermado tanto.

Según la señora Oh, Sehun no estaba tan grave como el chino pensaba, pero de todas formas le permitía pasar las tardes cuidando a Sehun, que mejoraba rápidamente bajo los tiernos cuidados de un atento Yixing.

Lo que la señora Oh no sabía, era que Yixing no solo se preocupaba a sobremanera por su hijo, sino que el muchacho, inconscientemente, escapaba del caos reinante en su propia casa. Yixing no tenía más refugio que a Luhan y Sehun con su familia, por eso se aferraba a ellos tan fuerte que cada parte de su cuerpo se resentía cuando estaban separados.

La última noche de reposo del coreano, los dos chinos fueron a dormir a su casa y, mientras Luhan se cepillaba los dientes en el baño y Yixing intentaba esconder el moretón que tenía en el hombro por un golpe accidental de parte de su padre, Sehun se acercó a Lay y lo abrazó por la espalda, dándole las gracias por todos sus cuidados.

\- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?

Tenía tantas respuestas pugnando por salir en la garganta, pero fue cuando Sehun estornudó sobre su oreja que encontró la correcta:

\- Que nunca te prometa ir a comer durante una tormenta de nieve.

 

 

_"- Odio el frío. Odio el frío. Odio el frío._

_\- No culpes al inverno porque la lluvia no caiga solo del cielo."_

A sus catorce años, Yixing había experimentado un sinfín de pesares, había sido testigo de los actos más crueles de los hombres y de las más desgarradoras verdades de la naturaleza.

A los catorce años ya había experimentado de cerca la muerte. Como esa vez que se cayó por la escalera y se golpeó la cabeza tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de perder la vida; o esa tarde en que una placa metálica del centro comercial en construcción cayó justo a su lado. Incluso está esa vez en que vio un choque en la autopista y vio a los policías y bomberos intentar sacar a una mujer de un auto antes de que este explotara y no alcanzaran a salvarla. Yixing había experimentado la muerte de cerca también viendo a sus abuelos morir, pero no comprendía realmente lo que significaba.

Su madre había dicho que es algo que, tarde o temprano, a todos le pasará. Su padre, en cambio, decía que debía temerle, porque la muerte era el fin de todo y, después de ella, solo existe la nada.

Yixing no tenía una opinión clara frente a lo que desaparecer significaba, tampoco sobre el olvido o la destrucción total. Apenas comprendía que términos como Apocalipsis o Ragnarok pudieran aplicarse a algo porque no creía en fuerzas divinas controlando las vidas humanas, menos aun quitándolas.

A Yixing la muerte no le provocaba dolor, ni miedo, por lo que vivía sin preocuparse por ella, pero un suceso inesperado le trajo una perspectiva completamente nueva.

Todo el vecindario se vio conmocionado por la noticia. Nadie lo esperaba ni vio venir algo como eso. El señor Oh era un hombre joven y vital, algo serio para la mayoría, pero cariñoso y preocupado por su familia. Sehun era el vivo reflejo del hombre, serio y silencioso como él, pero frágil y dulce en el fondo. No era que la muerte del hombre le preocupara demasiado a Yixing, pero conocía las consecuencias que esta traía para las personas cercanas al difunto. Había visto viudas sumidas en la más absoluta depresión luego de perder a sus maridos; madres suicidándose por la pérdida de sus hijos; hijos desamparados por la pérdida de sus padres... Y él no quería ver eso en lo que quedaba de la familia Oh, no quería que a Sehun lo consumiera la tristeza y quisiera seguir a su padre a donde sea que fuesen las almas al morir el cuerpo.

Su madre no se preocupaba por lo que ocurría con sus vecinos y su padre no estaba lejos de pensar como ella, así que ni siquiera se molestaron en llevar las condolencias a la familia Oh y Yixing se sentía como un intruso en el velorio, porque él no sentía pena como el resto, él simplemente estuvo ahí por acompañar a Sehun.

Fue en medio de la noche, cuando la lluvia comenzaba a menguar, que vio a Sehun salir corriendo de su casa. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que el coreano saltaba a sus brazos y rompía a llorar desconsoladamente.

Lay conocía las consecuencias que la muerte podía traer para los vivos y le aterraba la idea de que estas se materializaran en su pequeño amigo, por lo que lo llevó a su habitación, donde sus padres no podrían verlos y lo recostó en su cama. Decidió que le daría un lugar a la tristeza para que habitara fuera del cuerpo del coreano. Decidió darle rienda suelta a la pena y dejarlo expresarla hasta sentirse libre de ella. Decidió que el vacío de la oscuridad se encargaría de consumir el llanto y las lágrimas se Sehun, al igual que hacía con las suyas. El ruido de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer con más fuerza fue ahogado por la música de un violín que armonizaba con sus oscuros estados de ánimo, mientras él le construía un refugio a Sehun con su cuerpo y sus mantas.

\- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?

La voz de Sehun se escuchó ronca y quebrada, y llegó al chino casi reptando por sus oídos hasta enterrarse en su corazón, casi como si pudiera sentir el dolor del menor, pero no le importó consumir y apoderarse de ese dolor ni convertirse en una criatura oscura si con eso mantenía a salvo el alma inocente del coreano.

\- Que no debe temerle a la oscuridad ni a los demonios que ahí se ocultan.

 

_"- Odio el frío. Odio el frío. Odio el frío._

_\- No creas que solo en invierno mueren las flores."_

Cuando Yixing cumplió los dieciséis años, experimentaba una mezcla de abandono y plenitud a partes iguales.

La ambivalencia de sus padres había alcanzado su auge, llegando al punto en que a ninguno de los dos le importaba la existencia de su hijo, pero ambos se molestaban en controlar y limitar su vida.

Yixing quería ser libre y volar, eso lo había descubierto mirando a las palomas en la plaza central un día luego de escaparse de clases con Suho, uno de sus compañeros. Y, aunque no tuviera alas para tomar vuelo, quería ser libre e ir a donde quisiera.

Junto a Suho también conoció a Kris, un chino que acababa de llegar de Canadá con su familia por cosas de trabajo de sus padres. Al principio pensó que sería igual que su familia, que su padre camuflaba, con viajes, los engaños de su madre. Tristemente estaba equivocado, aunque su situación no era del todo diferente. Los padres de Kris sí viajaban por trabajo, el hombre era gerente de una cadena de Hoteles y viajaba dependiendo de qué sucursales requerían de más atención, mientras la mujer era una ama de casa fiel y preocupada de sus clubes sociales. Kris, por su parte, solo recibía dinero y regaños de parte de sus padres, estaba siendo poco a poco abandonado emocionalmente, tal y como los padres de Yixing hicieron mucho tiempo atrás.

En Kris encontró algo así como su alma gemela, porque en el fondo eran idénticos. Ambos estaban resentidos y dispuestos a romper todas las reglas de su existencia con tal de sentir algo de vida. Con él probó por primera vez el alcohol y las drogas, encontró refugio en sus locuras. Mientras Luhan seguía siendo un histérico cobarde y Sehun era demasiado pequeño para beber, Kris y Suho, hijos de padres adinerados y despreocupados, tenían la posibilidad de hacer lo que quisieran con su vida y su dinero, permitiéndole a Lay escapar de todos sus problemas. Yixing fingía no ser consciente del duelo constante en que el chino y Suho vivían enfrascados, no quería hacer algo con ello tampoco, después de todo le resultaba divertido y gratificante tenerlos babeando a sus pies.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a los hábitos destructivos de Kris, que no supo cómo reaccionar del todo frente a su regalo de cumpleaños. Una tarde de invierno, Kris llegó a su casa con una caja de cartón en los brazos y una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

Muy en el fondo de su mente, Yixing extrañaba las tardes tranquilas junto a Sehun y Luhan, ver películas en la casa del ciervo comiendo helados o pasar las noches comiendo galletas y bebiendo chocolate en la casa del coreano. A veces quería detener su vida, acabar con todos los excesos, las drogas y las fiestas y volver a ser la criatura inocente que reía mientras sangraba y disfrutaba de ver el rostro estoico del coreano.

Quizá Kris fue consciente del secreto anhelo de Lay y por eso decidió recuperar parte de su alegría regalándole un perrito, dándole a entender a Suho que él era quien estaba más cerca del menor. Yixing se enamoró perdidamente del pequeño animal y decidió llamarlo Rookie, ya que Sehun le había hecho prometer, jurar y firmar un compromiso, diciendo que el primer perro que ambos tendrían se llamaría de esa forma.

Fue ese mismo invierno que Sehun comenzó a alejarse de él. Lay no comprendía por qué el menor ya no deseaba pasar tiempo con él y prefería estar con Jongin, el primo menor de Suho, en lugar de con él. También fue el invierno en que Kris triunfó sobre Suho, ya que el coreano fue obligado por sus padres a irse a estudiar a Inglaterra para, al volver, hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia Kim.

Para Yixing, el invierno comenzaba a significar todas las cosas horribles y asquerosas del mundo, el abandono, las despedidas, la muerte... Todo, pero fue unos meses después, ya entrando al verano, que tal vez pudo recuperar algo de sí mismo cuando el pequeño Rookie murió atropellado. La única fuente de cariño y contención que permanecía en su vida, se marchó sin decir adiós.

Tiempo después ni él mismo recordaría cómo llegó a la habitación de Sehun, tampoco recordaría al menor corriendo las cortinas, apagando las luces y poniendo una triste tonada de piano para ahogar sus llantos, antes de envolverlo en sus mantas y abrazarlo tiernamente, dándole la seguridad que la vida le estaba quitando poco a poco.

\- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?

Yixing abrazaba con fuerza un peluche de unicornio que Sehun tenía de invitado en su cama, cuando recordó al coreano obligándolo a prometer, jurar y firmar un compromiso diciendo que nunca más tendrían perros de mascotas.

\- Que los únicos animales que te gustan son los conejos y los unicornios, así que no debería tener esperanzas de tener un perro.

 

_"- Odio el frío. Odio el frío. Odio el frío._

_\- No culpes al invierno por la falta de calor de las personas."_

A los diecisiete años, Yixing decidió que ya no podía seguir esperando, aunque no supiera qué era lo que esperaba, por lo que decidió embarcarse en una aventura un tanto desafortunada. Su cuerpo había cambiado lo suficiente como para volverse atractivo ante ojos ajenos, pero él solo tenía a Kris a su lado, así que probablemente él era el único que se daba cuenta de ese detalle.

Cuando cumplió dieciocho, ya tenía una especie de relación con el chino mayor, un contrato en que ambos fingían querer y preocuparse por el otro para así no tener que enfrentar la triste realidad en que habitaban. Yixing estaba solo incluso cuando estaba con Kris. Kris, por su parte, estaba solo incluso cuando estaba con Yixing. Ambos anhelaban llenar sus propios vacíos en la piel del otro, pero ninguno lo conseguía.

Yixing sabía que él no quería esa soledad, no le gustaba sentirse ajeno a todo y todos. Luhan se había ido a la universidad y apenas se veían. Y era tan molesto tener al chino cerca, verlo y ver sus ojos de ciervo llenos de vida y de luz, ver sus sonrisas desvergonzadas y la inocencia de sus actos. Saber que, en algún momento del pasado, él fue igual le carcomía el alma, pero nada de lo que Luhan provocaba se comparaba a estar cerca de Sehun. La idea de ver a Sehun solo le provocaba repugnancia, animales recorriendo su piel e ideas de vómitos y arco iris. Sehun era todo lo que Yixing no. Era inocencia, pero no esa medio estúpida de Luhan. Era inocencia pura y llana, resplandeciente y dolorosa. Era calor abrasivo, como llamas y magma, volcanes y lluvias de meteoritos. Galletas recién horneadas y chocolate caliente bajo la lluvia. Sehun era el maldito hogar al que Yixing quería volver cada día, sin saber que este estaba más lejos con el paso del tiempo. Y Yixing era tan consciente de estos sentimientos como ignorante era el coreano, porque Sehun aun era muy pequeño, muy infantil. Sehun aun no estaba listo para adentrarse en la complejidad de los sentimientos románticos de las personas. Fue por eso que Lay le escribió una carta a Sehun en el mismo momento en que fue consciente de sus sentimientos hacia el menor. Porque besar a Kris era una cosa, pero soñar con el coreano menor, era otra muy distinta. Yixing incluso podía fingir que era Sehun con quien compartía caricias prohibidas cuando recién estaba conociendo las mieles de la intimidad.

Las cosas habían empeorado cuando, con la idea de mantener vivo el lazo que lo unía al coreano, lo convenció de tomar clases de danza juntos, ya que Sehun había expresado su deseo de compartir escenario con él algún día. Yixing no había estado preparado para la experiencia de ver al muchacho sobre un escenario, moviendo su cuerpo al son de la música, sudando y despertando su deseo carnal con el movimiento ilegal de sus caderas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, un día decidió no volver a esas clases, de hacerlo, mancillaría al menor de la misma forma en que la vida hizo con él.

Porque Sehun siempre sería, a sus ojos, inalcanzable.

Como queriendo convencerse a sí mismo de que todos esos pensamientos no eran más que meras fantasías producto de su mente necesitada de afecto, se centró en su pseudo relación con Kris.

Y, cuando su madre lo descubrió besándose con el mayor en el centro comercial, donde probablemente se encontraba con su amante, no le sorprendió que la mujer solo reaccionara con desprecio y decepción. Tampoco fue sorpresa que su padre renegara de su único hijo y culpara a su madre por su desviación.

\- ¡Tú y tus jodidos amantes! ¡Un hijo maricón es lo que te mereces por ser una puta!

Él no debía sentir tan familiares esas palabras, pero tristemente, eran las únicas cosas que su padre podía decir con algo de verdadera emoción.

A Yixing hace mucho tiempo le había dejado de importar la opinión de cualquiera de sus padres pero eso no quitó que le doliera no tener su apoyo en esto.

A sus dieciocho años, Yixing fue repudiado, desheredado y despreciado por las mismas personas que lo trajeron al mundo y juraron protegerlo.

A sus dieciocho años, en el invierno más frío de su existencia, Yixing perdió todo lo que tenía.

Con tristeza pensó que fue invierno cuando él nació, sus padres solían recordar ese invierno con alegría, mas dieciocho años después las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente.

Yixing nació en una noche de tormenta.

Su madre, dieciocho años después, diría que fue el mayor dolor de su vida y el único por el que nunca recibiría recompensa.

Su padre agregaría que esa tormenta fue la síntesis de su desgracia.

 

No dudó en llamar a Kris en seguida, el chino había visto la reacción de la señora Zhang y se sentía un poco culpable por la forma en que la mujer trató a su hijo, así que prometió darle todo su apoyo. Pero el chino menor no esperaba lo que se encontró afuera de su casa.

Sehun, que estaba más alto, más desarrollado y, por supuesto, más guapo, lo miraba con su semblante inexpresivo. Tampoco esperaba que el menor le quitara el bolso y lo arrastrara a su casa, invitándolo a cenar y a quedarse.

La señora Oh, dulce como siempre, no hizo preguntas sobre sus bolsos y la hinchazón de sus ojos, simplemente lo alimentó como siempre había hecho y lo hizo sentir en casa. Mientras veía a Sehun comer y conversar sobre trivialidades con la mujer, se preguntó si el coreano se percataba de lo afortunado que era.

Al terminar la cena, fue el primero en marcharse, la señora Oh parecía reconocer su necesidad de soledad, a diferencia de su hijo.

La habitación de Sehun permanecía tal cual él la recordaba, con posters en las paredes y las mantas con estampados de estrellas y planetas que Luhan le regaló a los trece. Yixing también le dio un regalo a Sehun, recuerda, fue un álbum de fotos de los tres y una carta, pero él pidió abrirlo cuando fuera mayor, cuando pudiera conocer los sentimientos del mayor sin preocuparse por las normas legales que estarían rompiendo al mantener una relación con un menor. También recuerda que fue el último regalo que le hizo.

La carta, pensó recorriendo la habitación del menor, buscándola en todos los rincones. Sehun, pensó de forma frenética, no era gay. La forma en que coqueteaba con sus compañeras de baile no era de alguien que sintiera atracción por su mismo sexo, por lo tanto no debía leer la carta en la que confesaba sus patéticos y enfermos sentimientos. ¡Mierda! Sehun era un niño. Uno bueno, uno que no merecía ser corrompido por alguien roto y contaminado como él. Encontró la caja en el closet, escondida. Sehun debió dejarla en ese lugar para no sentirse tentado a abrirla en cualquier momento. Cuidadosamente, despegó el papel, rompiéndolo un poco en el proceso y sacó la caja que contenía el álbum. En el último forro, detrás de la última foto, estaba el sobre negro. ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza cuando entregó ese regalo tan lúgubre? Claro, los colores favoritos de Sehun eran el blanco y el negro.

Sintió las lágrimas volver a caer por sus mejillas al contemplar la última foto, la que tenía cubierta la mitad por un papel donde le pedía a Sehun seguir creando recuerdos juntos, solo ellos dos, como el de la última imagen, la que arrancó y escondió en el bolso junto al sobre.

Para cuando Sehun llegó a la habitación, Yixing apenas podía respirar entre hipos y sollozos. Y maldito fuera el coreano por no reaccionar ante su tristeza, por no comprender que no le importaba alejarse de su familia, porque nunca tuvo algo como eso. Sehun nunca comprendería que Yixing lloraba por haberlo perdido a él.

\- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?

\- Que a veces las emociones desbordan el alma, pero que eso tú no lo puedes comprender.

 

_"- Odio el frío. Odio el frío. Odio el frío._

_\- No creas que solo en invierno las personas se desesperan por algo de calor."_

Los siguientes pasaron como un completo borrón en la mente del chino.

Luego de marcharse de su casa a vivir con Kris, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, se sumergió en el mundo de los excesos, pero llevando todo lo que conocía al límite. Recuerda ocasiones en que no había día de la semana en que estuviera consciente o que su cuerpo no estuviera siendo atacado por los síndromes de la abstinencia.

A los diecinueve años, Yixing era un drogadicto que iba de trabajo en trabajo buscando la forma de solventar sus vicios. A los veinte comenzó a trabajar en un club nocturno que cada noche abandonaba con alguien distinto. A veces Kris estaba a su lado, pero la mayor parte de ellas, estaba él solo contra el mundo y todos sus demonios.

A los veinte años, Yixing tuvo la peor sobredosis de su existencia. Mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba en el baño de un club, su mente divagaba en recuerdos de un pasado anhelado siendo destrozado por los monstruos de su presente. Fue cuando despertó en un hospital desconocido luego de una semana de estar inconsciente, que decidió cambiar su vida, que decidió dejar de anhelar algo y luchar por conseguirlo. Fue un año difícil, con noches en que su cuerpo picaba, en que los demonios lo acosaban. En que su corazón demandaba por el abrazo de un coreano inexpresivo.

No recordaba cuando había visto a Sehun o Luhan por última vez, tampoco podía recordar si lo hizo estando lúcido o bajo los efectos de las drogas. Solo le rogaba a los dioses por no haber arruinado más las cosas cuando ocurrió. Si es que ocurrió.

Vivir de forma independiente, para alguien que estaba ciertamente perdido, fue un absoluto infierno.

Para su sorpresa, en el invierno de sus veintiuno, Yixing volvió a tocar el suelo con los pies y fue arrojado completamente a la tierra por un encuentro inesperado.

Hacía frío y la noche amenazaba con largarse a llover, pero de todas formas decidió salir con Kris y algunos de sus amigos de la universidad. Habían pasado meses en que no tuvo ninguna recaída, por lo que estaba recuperando la confianza en su fuerza de voluntad. Estaba yendo al gimnasio y retomó sus clases de danza, no se permitía estar cerca de los vicios y hasta se había tinturado el cabello de rubio para reafirmar la idea de ser una persona nueva.

Pero esa persona completamente nueva quedó en el olvido cuando volvió a su infancia al encontrarse con Sehun afuera del karaoke. El coreano apestaba a cerveza y soju y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Alejándose de sus amigos, Yixing decidió llevarlo a casa luego de verlo vomitando en un contenedor de basura. ¿Qué había pasado con su pequeño y adorable Sehun? Aunque debía reconocer que ya no había nada pequeño ni adorable en el menor. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se toparon en la calle y no recordaba que fuera tan alto y tan fuerte. O atractivo, porque el muchacho, borracho y todo, era la cosa más ardiente que Yixing conocía. Y lo adorable desapareció en el momento en que comenzó a despotricar contra él.

\- ¡Me abandonaste, maldito bastardo! -el grito resonó por todo el callejón, al igual que todas las palabras que Sehun escupió entre lágrimas y sollozos mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

Yixing nunca esperó que Sehun se sintiera de esa manera, aunque tenía sentido. Ellos habían sido como hermanos siempre y Lay, de un día para otro, lo abandonó sin ninguna explicación.

Escuchó cada uno de sus reclamos sintiendo su corazón romperse un poco más con cada uno, recriminándose a sí mismo la distancia que había puesto entre ellos. Incluso se había alejado de Luhan sin razones.

Con pasos tambaleantes, llevó al menor a su departamento, quería servirle un café y esperar a que se le quitara la borrachera antes de sentarse a hablar con él. Necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con Sehun, recuperarlo y volver a sentirse en casa, tal vez hasta entregarle la carta que aun guardaba entre sus cosas. Pero cuando llegó al departamento que compartía con Kris, todo se fue a la mierda.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta a su espalda cuando Sehun volvió a llorar, pero esta vez apretándolo en un asfixiante abrazo, susurrando dulces palabras que le decían cuánto lo había extrañado. Lay se sintió derretir cuando el menor susurró un "te necesito tanto, hyung" contra su cuello y todo en él se erizó, despertando una especie de calor que nunca había sentido. No se molestó en reprimirse, simplemente tomó la barbilla del menor y lo besó castamente, sin esperar ser correspondido.

\- ¿Te gustó el álbum?

\- ¿Qué álbum? -respondió el menor con los ojos desorbitados atacando el cuello del mayor con vehemencia.

Tal vez había tirado a la basura su regalo, tal vez había leído los "te amo" escritos en chino una y otra vez, tal vez se sintió repugnado por los sentimientos del chino, pero nada de eso importó cuando fue el mismo coreano que empujó a Lay contra la pared de su habitación y comenzó a besarlo como si quisiera succionarle la vida.

 _Está borracho. Está borracho. Está borracho._ No importó cuantas veces se repitió lo mismo, porque cuando Sehun se deshizo de su chaqueta, Yixing comprendió que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Los brazos del menor eran tan cálidos, sus manos tan delicadas, sus besos tan apasionados, que Lay comprendió que, de morir esa noche, moriría feliz habiendo probado el cielo.

Pero las cosas no llegaron más lejos que unos cuantos besos y toques lascivos, porque cuando Sehun quiso deshacerse de sus zapatillas, se enredó con sus propios pies y terminó cayendo de boca sobre la cama, donde inmediatamente quedó inconsciente. Lay quería continuar, llegar hasta el final con Sehun y más allá de ser posible, pero el menor comenzó a roncar antes de que el chino pudiera reaccionar.

Con una sonrisa en los labios y saboreando los restos de los mejores besos de su vida, se las arregló para acomodarlo en su cama y dejarlo dormir, con la esperanza de que al otro día recordara el "te amo" que se le escapó minutos atrás.

Cuando Kris llegó, Lay dormía en el sillón de la sala, dando a entender que su invitado ocupaba su cama.

Yixing sabía que a Kris no le agradaba Sehun y viceversa, pero ambos eran parte fundamental de su vida, como las caras de una moneda. Una llena de alegría y sonrisas, y la otra llena de vicios y dolor. A veces, Yixing creía que Sehun era su dolor más profundo.

Cuando el coreano despertó al otro día, Lay llevaba horas observando su rostro en paz, por lo que no se esperaba la reacción que tuvo al verlo junto a Kris y escapar del lugar sin una palabra, ni siquiera para celebrar su reencuentro.

Conociendo a Sehun y su precario sentido de la orientación, decidió seguirlo por la calle, dándose cuenta en seguida de que el menor no tenía la más remota idea de dónde se encontraba. Al menos eso seguía igual, porque cuando el coreano comenzó a llorar y reír como un desquiciado, Yixing por fin vio lo destrozado que estaba. Porque Sehun estaba solo. Abandonado al igual que él, pero sin alguien que lo acompañara en su miseria, ahogándose en sí mismo.

Fue en el invierno de sus destrozados veintiún años que Yixing decidió recuperar su vida y recuperar a Sehun.

\- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?

Yixing recordó la foto que ocultaba junto a la carta, una foto de un chino y un coreano abrazándose y sonriendo. Una foto que solo podía describirse con la palabra "felicidad". Se preguntó dónde estaba ese Sehun, la única persona que podría sobrevivir a las miserias del mundo. Se preguntó en qué momento se dejó ir.

\- Que eres un idiota.

 

 

_"- Odio el frío. Odio el frío. Odio el frío._

_\- Las nubes no necesitan del invierno para impedirte ver el sol."_

Con la llegada de un nuevo invierno y con él sus veintidós años, Yixing había compuesto un poco su vida. Recuperó el contacto con Luhan y se sorprendió al saberlo enamorado de un chico, un compañero de trabajo según él, pero el dueño de la cafetería donde el mayor trabajaba mientras seguía en la universidad. Gracias a los astros, el ciervo no era alguien rencoroso o nunca le habría perdonado esos años de ignorar su existencia. Luhan era un verdadero regalo de los dioses, porque aun después de escuchar todas las peripecias que Lay tuvo que atravesar, aceptó recuperar su amistad y trabajar juntos para traer de vuelta a Sehun del agujero en que estaba.

Había dejado su trabajo de barman y daba clases de canto y composición en una academia, la misma a la que Sehun asistía. Con el orgullo inflándole el pecho, veía como el coreano se volvía el mejor bailarín del mundo a sus ojos.

Su vida profesional estaba cada vez mejor y las cosas con Luhan y Sehun volvían a ser como en el pasado, aunque nunca le confesó al menor lo que ocurrió en la noche de su borrachera y él anhelaba repetir sin interrupciones. Pero así como algo debía mejorar, una parte de su vida se desmoronaba. Kris estaba cada vez más insoportable, no le agradaba la idea de que Yixing pasara tanto tiempo con Sehun, ni siquiera fue a ver su presentación en el festival de invierno porque compartiría escenario con el menor. Y mucho menos le agradó la idea de que Yixing trabajara nuevamente con el coreano preparando un dúo para fin de año. A veces incluso iba y lo arrastraba de sus ensayos, dejando a Sehun en medio de las prácticas, solo. El coreano nunca decía nada, ni siquiera se molestaba en saludar a Kris. En ocasiones, prefería quedarse tanto tiempo como le fuera posible en la academia, ya que no soportaba la presencia de Kris en el departamento y Sehun siempre se quedaba a hacerle compañía, ¿cómo no amarlo?

Una tarde de lluvia torrencial, Sehun llegó a la academia y sorprendió a los chinos con su nuevo look, su cabello antes castaño había adoptado todos los colores del arco iris, dándole un aire infantil que resultaba más que adorable. Y, cuando sonreía, Yixing apenas podía aguantar los deseos de empotrarlo contra la pared y quitarle toda la inocencia que el cabello le concedía.

\- Sehun-ah, te ves tan lindo con ese cabello -a veces hasta de Luhan se sentía celoso. Peor se sentía con Jongin cerca, el pequeño bastardo que se esforzaba por alejar a Sehun de él. Aunque le agradeció el irse detrás de DO y darle la privacidad que tanto necesitaban.

Yixing quería decirle a Sehun sus sentimientos, quería confesarle que llevaba toda una vida amándolo, que lo necesitaba más de lo que necesitaba a la música, pero Sehun seguía siendo el coreano inexpresivo que nunca revisó su álbum de fotos y todos los "te amo" escritos en chino sobre él. Al mismo tiempo, odiaba cada sentimiento que lo desgarraba cuando estaban juntos, porque solo él tenía en la memoria esos besos, solo él los recordaba y anhelaba.

Sehun provocaba tantas cosas en Yixing y no se percataba de lo enamorado que el chino estaba. Nunca sabría de todo el infierno que atravesó y, menos aun, sabría que fue él mismo quien lo arrastró afuera luego de haberlo hundido.

Sehun desataba caos en el chino, vientos huracanados y lluvias torrenciales, sequías, olas de calor y eras glaciares. Sehun elevaba al chino hasta el cielo y lo hundía en la más vil desesperanza.

Como si conociera del todo la entropía en la mente y el corazón del chino, un día de nieve suave e inmaculada, Sehun llegó a la academia con el cabello negro como la noche, contrastando con el pálido paisaje a su alrededor.

Yixing extrañaría el arco iris y la infinidad de colores en su inocente amigo, pero no podía negar lo ardiente que se veía.

\- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?

Escuchó la pregunta abandonar de forma inocente los labios coreanos mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Kris hacia afuera de la sala de ensayos.

\- Que eres capaz de ser vómito y arco iris al mismo tiempo.

 

_"- Odio el frío. Odio el frío. Odio el frío._

_\- No culpes al invierno, las tormentas se pueden desatar en cualquier momento."_

Fue una noche de lluvia entre el invierno número veintidós y el veintitrés en que su relación con Kris llegó al punto de quiebre.

El mayor encontró la carta y la fotografía que Yixing escondía como única opción de volver al pasado. Hacía frío y la lluvia caía de forma crepitante sobre el vidrio de la ventana al tiempo que Lay veía su cuerpo ser separado violentamente de Sehun por las pérfidas manos de quien debía ser el amor de su vida. Luego, la única imagen de Sehun sonriente fue incinerada frente a los ojos aguados de un chino desesperado.

No lo pensó mucho antes de reaccionar, simplemente tomó el plato que descansaba sobre la mesa y lo arrojó contra su mayor, así como hizo con cada objeto que encontró, pero no importó cuántas cosas tiro y quebró, nada le ayudó a recuperar la imagen vuelta cenizas.

Y cuando fue consciente de todos sus actos barbáricos, Kris estaba tirado en el piso sobre un charco de sangre.

El hospital, la comisaria, la demanda, el juicio y el consecuente acabose de su relación fue todo lo que Yixing obtuvo después de esa noche. Tomó sus pertenencias y se marchó, llevando consigo una carta arrugada como único objeto de valor.

Pensó volver con sus padres por un tiempo, pero descartó la idea en seguida, aunque sí fue a visitarlos, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ambos se habían marchado.

Cuando se encontró con la señora Oh y esta lo invitó a cenar a su casa, la mujer le contó que sus padres se habían divorciado definitivamente el año anterior y que ambos estaban rehaciendo sus vidas lejos. Al igual que ella. Yixing debía sentirse triste por el abandono definitivo, pero la única noticia que realmente lo conmovió fue la del nuevo matrimonio de la señora Oh, que al parecer había encontrado nuevamente el amor, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver que aun extrañaba a su difunto esposo.

Vagamente, pensó que la mirada de la señora Oh era igual de triste que la de su hijo.

Esa noche durmió en la antigua cama de Sehun, que aún conservaba el cubrecamas del espacio, rememorando la última noche que estuvo en ese lugar y la forma en que Sehun se aferraba a él, como si no quisiera dejarlo marchar. Revisó cada rincón de la habitación, encontrando la caja abandonada y llena de polvo al final del closet, el menor nunca vio su álbum, el que tanto trabajo le costó armar para él, solo para él.

Esa noche Yixing durmió con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando el pequeño unicornio olvidado, añorando tener al coreano nuevamente reconfortándolo.

 

En el invierno de su cumpleaños veintitrés, Yixing decidió hacer una fiesta e invitar a todos sus conocidos, incluso a Suho, que había vuelto de Inglaterra convertido en todo un hombre de negocios.

Fue en uno de los salones de la academia que todos se reunieron a celebrar al chino bajo la lluvia torrencial. Recibió un montón de regalos, desde un nuevo piano eléctrico hasta un pequeño peluche de conejo por parte de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero a Yixing lo único que le importaba era la presencia de Sehun, que llegó casi al final, cuando la mayoría se había marchado o estaban borrachos, pero eso no lo supo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Suho, al igual que muchos otros, había bebido más alcohol del que su hígado podía soportar e iba por ahí insinuándose a todos, pero tenía solo un objetivo en mente, un chino rubio de apariencia despistada. Yixing se lo topó saliendo del baño, al parecer lo estuvo esperando, y antes de poder reaccionar, lo tenía atacando su boca de forma violenta.

\- No esperé estos malditos siete años para nada -gruñó mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de ser empujado y golpeado por un exasperado Yixing.

\- Una lástima, porque yo no te recordé en estos años.

No se molestó en discutir con él borracho como estaba, simplemente volvió a su fiesta como si nada hubiese pasado, encontrándose con un Luhan enfadado al lado de su actual novio, un coreano agradable de rostro infantil llamado Minseok.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con Sehun?

\- ¿Sehun? -Yixing buscó por todas partes sin hallar pistas del menor-. ¿Sehun vino?

\- Sí, te fue a buscar al baño para saludarte y darte un regalo, pero se devolvió en seguida y se largó.

Luhan pocas veces se enfadaba, pero en ese momento Yixing se dio cuenta de que observaba con fuego en los ojos a Suho.

\- Te dejó esto.

Luhan le entregó un pequeño sobre con un dibujo de unicornio afuera y un simple papel blanco adentro con una pregunta:

_“Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías?”_

\- Que ojalá muera mañana.

Porque Yixing no soportaría pasar el resto de su vida viendo a Sehun con otra persona, aunque eso fuera lo mejor para el menor.

 

_"- Odio el frío. Odio el frío. Odio el frío._

_\- Hyung, si tienes frío, yo puedo calentarte."_

Es invierno nuevamente y Lay, a menos de un mes de cumplir veinticuatro, bebe _bubble tea_ en el café de Luhan y Minseok mientras ve la lluvia caer en el exterior. En sus manos sostiene una roída carta y se pregunta si debería o no romperla, quemarla y acabar con todo, pero sabe que los sentimientos seguirán en su pecho, que no hay forma en que estos desaparezcan. Sin embargo, rompe el papel en mitad, luego en otra mitad y repite la acción hasta obtener solo pequeños trozos de papel picado.

Siente frío, el viento se cuela por la rendija de una de las ventanas mal cerrada y lo golpea en el rostro, por lo que termina maldiciendo a Luhan por lo bajo. Pero es una ventisca lo que entra por la puerta junto a un nuevo cliente y que le congela los huesos.

Yixing no le presta atención al recién llegado, está muy sumido en sus propios pensamientos como para molestarse.

Repentinamente, algo se agita en la entrada y ve a Luhan correr hacia la puerta con Minseok siguiéndolo los pasos con una taza de café en las manos.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces, Hunnie? -solo al escuchar el cariñoso apodo que Luhan le tiene al menor es que se molesta en voltear y se encuentra con un Sehun apenas cubierto por una chaqueta de cuero y bañado hasta el alma en agua de lluvia.

Al igual que Luhan, corre hacia el coreano y empuja a la pareja para ser él quien le quite la ropa empapada a Sehun y lo ayude a entrar en calor.

Gracias a los astros, Minseok actúa rápido y cubre al menor con una manta al tiempo que lo empuja más cerca de la estufa y lo obliga a beberse el café. Sehun tiembla y le castañean los dientes, tiene los pómulos pálidos y el vapor se escapa por su boca, pero no despega la mirada del chino que, preocupado, acaricia sus hombros buscando abrigarlo.

\- Fue una corazonada, esperaba poder encontrarte acá -poco a poco los labios del menor recuperan el color, al igual que sus mejillas, que se sonrojan cuando Luhan y su novio los dejan solos.

\- Pudiste llamarme.

\- Cuando lo pensé, mi celular ya había tomado un baño -mostró el inservible aparato al tiempo que recuperaba de entre sus ropas húmedas con manos temblorosas, un antiguo álbum de fotos-. Mi madre lo trajo hoy.

Con manos temerosas, Yixing toma el álbum y lo hojea, reencontrándose con tantos recuerdos olvidados. Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos mientras acaricia un "te amo" escrito en chino que se aferra al papel rebelándose contra el paso del tiempo.

\- Hyung, dime que eso aun tiene el mismo valor, dime que significa lo que creo y juro que olvidaremos todos estos años y comenzaremos de nuevo.

Quiere decir que sí, que las palabras siguen significando lo mismo, que los ocho años pasados no tienen peso en sus sentimientos, pero sabe que mentiría y no puede engañar a Sehun, por lo que solo niega con la cabeza.

Siente su corazón romperse cuando ve al menor llorar y negar con la cabeza, como si no pudiera comprender la situación y quiere explicarse, quiere decirle a Sehun que sus sentimientos no son los mismos, que él mismo los ultrajó con el paso del tiempo, que sus errores los contaminaron. Quiere decirle que lo ama, pero que no es ese amor puro e infantil de hace ocho años que el menor merece, que es algo más visceral y pecaminoso, más pasional e instintivo. Quiere decirle que es un amor nace de lo más profundo y oscuro de su ser, que lo destruye y al mismo tiempo le da vida. Que es todo lo que tiene para ofrecer, su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón. Pero antes de poder articular alguna palabra, Sehun ataca su boca sumergiéndolo en una especie de éxtasis que creía inexistente.

Yixing recuerda vagamente su primer beso, la noche de borrachera del menor y este no es ni remotamente parecido. No solo porque no hay residuos de vómitos y alcohol en su sistema, sino que Sehun está completamente consciente de sus actos y lo besa como si quisiera apoderarse de todo su cuerpo y toda su humanidad.

\- Yo te amo, hyung. Y creo que lo he hecho desde siempre, de antes de conocerte, en mis peores momentos, en los mejores, destrozado como he estado estos años... Siempre te he amado y me temo que siempre lo haré -murmura besando sus labios, sus mejillas, su frente, sobre sus párpados, sus orejas, su cuello, cada extensión de piel visible queda marcada por los finos labios del menor y deja un camino de fuego sobre el cuerpo del chino que se extiende por cada una de sus células.

\- Lo siento tanto...

\- Siéntelo, hyung -Sehun suena desesperado y Yixing se odia por hacerlo sentir de esa forma. El menor toma la mano de Lay y la lleva a su pecho a la altura de su corazón, que late desbocado bajo la piel, piel que se eriza cuando el chino toca la camiseta húmeda-. Siente como late y siente como late el tuyo, es todo lo que importa.

Lay está llorando y no lo sabe, porque sus lágrimas se confunden con las gotas que caen del cabello ahora rubio de Sehun y recorren su rostro hasta caer desde su barbilla al suelo infinito.

\- Perdóname, perdóname -repite hasta que la palabra pierde significado en su boca y busca los labios contrarios y los masajea hasta humedecerlos e hincharlos. Y buscas más piel para besar y marcar, se encuentra con su frente helada, con sus pómulos pronunciados y esa línea de la mandíbula que le fascina.

\- Hyung -Sehun lo detiene y busca sus ojos, también está llorando y todo es un jodido caos de nuevo-, estoy tan roto, que realmente comprendo que ya no lo sientas.

\- Pregúntame, repíteme la pregunta que siempre me haces... –no quiere escuchar esas palabras, no quiere que Sehun se sienta menos que él, porque tal vez sí está roto, tal vez sí están igual de destrozados, pero cada uno de sus trozos, sus pedazos afilados e hirientes, encajan a la perfección.

\- Si alguien te dijera que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado, ¿qué le dirías? -pregunta con la voz rota no queriendo escuchar la respuesta.

\- Que no te merece... –Sehun cierra con fuerza los ojos y aprieta las manos que rodean al chino, probablemente dejando marcas en su piel-. Nadie te merece porque eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco, la más hermosa y tierna. Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Ni siquiera yo –pero Yixing sabe que ya es tiempo de acabar con tanto sufrimiento, es tiempo de ser egoísta y tener el valor de arriesgarse, por última vez-. Sehunnie, yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para ganar tu amor.

\- Entonces dime que me amas hyung, eso es todo lo que necesito.

Yixing no sabe por cuánto Sehun ha pasado para reunir el coraje suficiente para buscarlo después de tantos años de amarlo en secreto. No sabe que Sehun está luchando una batalla interna por ser capaz de entregarse por completo, pero ve el fuego en sus ojos, ve la pasión que él hace tanto perdió, ve en Sehun todo lo que desea y todo lo que ama.

Es en los ojos de Sehun que Yixing encuentra el calor del sol y comienza a apreciar el inverno, porque ha tomado tantas malas decisiones en su vida, que lo único bueno ha sido salvar a Luhan de ser atropellado y romperse las rodillas en el jardín de la señora Oh.

Lay vuelve a besarlo, vuelve a abrazarse al menor y jura por todo lo que cree, que nunca dejará el calor de ese cuerpo, que nunca escapará de ese amor.

\- Sehun, si tú me pidieras que salga en plena tormenta de nieve solo con un paraguas como protección, yo te seguiría al fin del mundo.

Es a menos de un mes de cumplir los veinticuatro años que Zhang Yixing siente, por primera vez, que está viviendo.

 


End file.
